<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new kid by heartshapedlips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685472">new kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips'>heartshapedlips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, aromantic!Iwaizumi, kenhina roommates, will add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa are best friends who sleep together but Oikawa wants something steady and Iwaizumi doesn't think he will ever be ready. When Oikawa invites Iwaizumi to be his plus one for his sister's spring wedding, Iwaizumi declines and starts to avoid him.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou is new in town and is starting his first year of college. Iwaizumi instantly takes an interest in him and Hinata is none the wiser; simply grateful for a helpful senpai. </p><p>What Iwaizumi doesn't expect is for Oikawa to become enamored by the redhead as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have not written in a fic in so long. This used to be an EXO fic but I changed all the names haha. I love Hinata/Iwaizumi/Oikawa triangle and had to add mine to the mix. </p><p>A poly relationship is up in the air. I did only intend this to be Hinata/Iwa and Hinata/Oikawa but we'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa</p><p>Oikawa finds himself in the same situation again. He stares at the familiar ceiling and then turns to face a familiar wall. The empty feeling around his waist was familiar too. He flips around and faces the familiar person who was the cause of all his inner turmoil.</p><p>The tan boy was sleeping peacefully, unlike Oikawa who was very much awake although it was the midst of the night. He lifts a finger and traces Iwaizumi’s perfect nose, trails it down to his soft mouth where he feels the small puffs of air. Oikawa looks down and sees Iwaizumi’s muscled arms slip away from his waist and moves to cross tightly in front of his bare chest. Oikawa smiles sadly and then casts his eyes away as he turns over to face the wall again.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi</p><p>Oikawa was acting up. Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to deal with his petty tantrums. It’s finals week and he has enough on his plate as it is, which includes his parent’s divorce. It hasn’t been easy but not in a way most people assume. He wants his parents as far apart from each other as possible. Their constant asking of him to pass on messages to each other are driving him up the wall. He wants it over quickly so he can go back to ignoring the both of them.</p><p>Good riddance too because living under the same roof as them was unbearable. As soon as the divorce was announced he immediately moved out and into the apartment of his best friend, Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa was a weird one, even Iwaizumi can admit to that. He readily accepted Iwaizumi to move in, even offered when Iwaizumi tried to look at other places. Iwaizumi agreed because hey, they knew each other since childhood, rent was cheap and the place was close to their campus.</p><p>It seemed like a win-win situation. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. Oikawa had offered to pay for his first few couple months of rent. Iwaizumi was skeptical but he was in a tight situation with money and a couple of months’ help would save him a lot of trouble in job-hunting. But it was his biggest regret because Oikawa felt that in return he had to do things with him.</p><p>Nothing too horrible; they were small things such as grocery shopping, laundry days together, and watching a Netflix movie with him every weekend.</p><p>Those small things however began to escalate. Grocery shopping evolved into forcing him to cook with Oikawa every night over ordering takeout. Movie days at home turned to actually going to the cinema.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t mind Oikawa’s company. Obviously not since they grew up together and got along quite well with the exception of petty arguments here and there. But Oikawa was clingy and needed a certain amount of attention Iwaizumi didn’t have the time or ability to give.</p><p>They also had history together that involved them fooling around and Oikawa catching feelings in which Iwaizumi did not reciprocate. Sure, it’d be nice if he could have the same feelings but Iwaizumi was incapable of romantically feeling anything for anyone.</p><p>He never dated. He only hooked up with people and left before morning. Of course, it was his fault for even thinking about starting anything with his closest friend. Oikawa was an affectionate person by nature, a lover not a fighter type of person. He was never the type to have one night stands. But of course, Oikawa was a very attractive man and Iwaizumi had needs that Oikawa wholeheartedly offered to take care of. He had told Oikawa right off the bat that he was not looking for anything and Oikawa seemingly agreed so they continued their friends with benefits relationship.</p><p>That is until Oikawa began hinting that he wanted more and that is when Iwaizumi put their sexual relationship to a halting stop. He thought Oikawa would be angry and hurt but he acted as if nothing happened between them.</p><p>And then the whole offer of moving in with him happened.</p><p>And then the dates that weren’t really dates happened.</p><p>It was easy to fall back into old habits. Things were going well honestly. He enjoyed his time with Oikawa and the sex was great. But he knows behind the coy glances, Oikawa is expecting Iwaizumi to slowly change his mind regarding their status.</p><p>Iwaizumi knows he won’t.</p><p>But that is how he got into this predicament. After their weekly movie date, Oikawa had snuggled close to Iwaizumi’s side. Which was normal. Then Oikawa had slipped his hand into Iwaizumi’s. A bit more than what Iwaizumi was used to. They never held hands in all the years they knew each other unless one or the other were drunk.</p><p>Oikawa then turned his head on his shoulder to face Iwaizumi’s chin.</p><p>And there it was then that Oikawa had asked Iwaizumi to be his date for his sister’s wedding.</p><p>Iwaizumi obviously, had said no. Other people would have seen no problem being a plus one to a friend for a wedding. But Iwaizumi knew this was Oikawa’s way of asking them to go steady.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God, Shittykawa, I said no!”</p><p>“But Iwa-chan please, I waited my whole life for this!”</p><p>“Oikawa, we’re not boyfriends.”</p><p>No matter how much Oikawa has heard that from his best friend before, it still hurts. It must have been evident on his face because Iwaizumi rubs his shoulder with his ‘I’m sorry but it’s true’ frown.</p><p>“I know that,” Oikawa says, shrugging his hand off. “Would it still kill you to take me to the wedding? Would that really be so bad?”</p><p>“I really don’t want to get your hopes up, that’s all,” Iwaizumi says as he goes back to typing on his laptop. They were in the middle of a ‘study date’ at the library and that was all Iwaizumi intended it to be but Oikawa has been on his back about his sister’s upcoming spring wedding. But it was a huge deal for Oikawa who was a huge romantic. And unlucky for Iwaizumi who started something he shouldn’t have with his best friend. Oikawa gets attached way too easily. Iwaizumi, as his best friend, should have known better but who was he to deny Oikawa’s puppy dog eyes and gentle persuasions? He’s too busy with classes to really go out and find someone to sleep with and Oikawa was always there. He thought it would’ve been simple but now he regrets ever starting anything with him.</p><p>“I’m not going to get my hopes up,” Oikawa says, lips wobbling. He must think he sounds convincing.</p><p>“Just ask out literally any other gay or bisexual guy on campus. You’re a good looking guy. Anybody who likes men would say yes or they’re an idiot.”</p><p>“But I don’t want anyone, I just want you,” Oikawa whispers under his breath as he turns the other way. Iwaizumi sighs and closes his laptop. He can’t get any studying done like this. He holds onto Oikawa’s hand, making the other turn back towards him. His eyes are already glistening. Iwaizumi tries to give a comforting smile.</p><p>“Oikawa, you know I care about you. And you know why we specifically discussed our relationship and boundaries before starting anything, right?” Oikawa nods pathetically.</p><p>“So you understand why I’m hesitant?”</p><p>Oikawa sighs. “Yes, I know. But you also said you would do anything to keep me happy.”</p><p>Iwaizumi groans. “Oikawa, you know I meant that in a…” he looks around just in case anyone was eavesdropping. “…only in the bedroom sort of way.” Oikawa blushes as if they haven’t been sleeping together for the past two months.</p><p>“I don’t do weddings or anything that involves dancing. It really isn’t all that personal and you’d have much more fun with some other guy. Now can we please study. Spring is so far away and I need to pass my finals for this semester if I even want to think about living through next year.”</p><p> </p><p>To Iwaizumi’s dismay, Oikawa really doesn’t let up on the wedding. He brings it up any chance he gets. Iwaizumi doesn’t even want to sleep with him anymore and that says a lot considering Oikawa is incredible in bed.</p><p>He tries avoiding the other like the plague once the fall semester ends. Which was hard considering they live together. He just wants some time off to himself and wonder how he could get it through the other’s head before his own explodes.</p><p>He goes out grocery shopping before Oikawa comes home from his last class and makes sure to cover up his face with a mask and sunglasses just to be safe. He just wants to get his necessities and go.</p><p>He walks fast down the block and sighs as he sees someone walking incredibly slow in front of him. The guy turns his head suspiciously when he hears fast footsteps. Iwaizumi slows down but hopes the guy would get the hint to walk faster. The guy does walk faster and Iwaizumi follows closely behind.</p><p>If he makes it home before eight, he could maybe avoid seeing Oikawa who already leaves for volleyball practice at that time.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Iwaizumi is confused as he looks behind him to see if the guy was referring to someone else.</p><p>“No, I’m talking to you.” The guy in front of him was now facing him with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He looked more like an intimidating orange rabbit than anything.</p><p>“Um. No?” Iwaizumi answers confused.</p><p>“Okay, then why are you following me?” he asks. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not following you,” he answers. “I’m in a hurry so just…can you let me pass?”</p><p>The guy looks offended but Iwaizumi really just wants to get his shopping done.</p><p>“Sorry if I scared you, okay?” he says as he tries sidestepping the guy. He moves easily and Iwaizumi slips by and continues on his way.</p><p>When he gets home, he quickly puts all his groceries away, too tired to even make instant ramen.</p><p>It isn’t until he climbs into bed when he realizes the boy’s face wasn’t one he recognized. He has never seen him on campus before but he figures if he did he would’ve remembered that orange hair. The boy was cute, getting all riled up over him like a fiery chipmunk.</p><p>Iwaizumi did feel bad about being snappy but he realizes he did look a bit suspicious in his decked up gear. He must be new to the area to get scared of him. The town was generally safe and anybody that left their houses knew each other.</p><p>He would have offered to take him around if he realized he was new in town. Iwaizumi was sure he would bump into him again. No one moving into town would be left alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey we heard we're getting some new kids for the spring semester.”</p><p>“Really? Anybody cute?”</p><p>“Not sure, haven’t seen ‘em yet. Guess we’ll know when classes start.”</p><p>Word was already flying around. Iwaizumi was already on the lookout for the new kid. He goes by that grocery store hoping to catch him again but no luck. Maybe he really does have to wait until classes start. It’s a bummer because he really wanted to be the kid’s first friend. Or more. He’s been missing sleeping with someone consistently and now that he’s avoiding Oikawa, he needs someone else to help him out with his needs.</p><p>And who else but someone who doesn’t know anybody and nobody knows him. It’s a perfect arrangement.</p><p>Since he’s already by the grocery store, he decides to go in for some snacks before heading back home.</p><p>Lo and behold, his luck might have just found its way back. The boy is standing behind one of the counters, diligently beeping items. He’s wearing a pink apron and looks much cuter in the uniform than the other workers.</p><p>Iwaizumi quickly grabs a random bag of chips nearby and stands in line. As he is next, he gives the boy a small wave. The boy seems to recognize him as he bows a little.</p><p>“Hi,” he murmurs shyly as he beeps the chips and reads out his total. Iwaizumi hands him a bill and gives him a small smile.</p><p>“I didn’t catch your name the other day,” he says. The boy hands back his change and frowns.</p><p>“Um…it’s Hinata. I’m sorry about that by the way. I’m just…I’m new here and was just paranoid I guess,” he says.</p><p>Iwaizumi waves it off. “It’s fine, I kind of figured you were new. I was dressed kind of suspiciously. Sorry, I was avoiding someone.”</p><p>“Oh. Well anyway, it was nice meeting you.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Hinata looks at him and gives a bright smile that would put the sun to shame. “Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Iwaizumi coughs into his fist, feeling awkward at how fast his cheeks heated up at the simple greeting. He checks behind him and sees there’s still no one in line. “Hey, it’d be my honor to take you around town if you want? Since you’re new and all.”</p><p>Hinata perks up at that and smiles wider. “Oh sure! That sounds great.”</p><p>“Great, great,” Iwaizumi says. He pulls out his phone. “Here, put your number in.”</p><p>They exchange contact information and Hinata nearly vibrates with happiness. “Thank you, Iwaizumi. Um, I’m gonna be a first year at the university near here so I’m really glad you’re gonna give me a tour. I was nervous about not knowing anybody.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. It’d be my pleasure.” Iwaizumi doesn’t smile often but he can’t help but want to smile in Hinata’s presence. “I’m a third year there so don’t ever hesitate to reach out if you need any help or recommendations.”</p><p>“O-oh! A third year. Iwaizumi-senpai, sorry, pardon my rudeness,” Hinata says, quickly giving a bow. Iwaizumi’s brain nearly short circuits.</p><p>“Oi, Hinata, there’s customers!” a blonde man with a hairband says as he stretches his feet out on the counter. The redhead quickly bounces back up and looks apologetically at Iwaizumi who just noticed an old woman standing next to him.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Hinata. Didn’t mean to hold you up. Um, I’ll text ya,” Iwaizumi says awkwardly. Hinata gives him a smile and a nod as he begins to ring up the old woman’s items.</p><p>He walks home with his hands in his pockets and a new number on his phone.</p><p>Hinata was very cute but he was also a freshman. The kid seemed really innocent. Iwaizumi feels a bit more hesitant on hitting on him now. But the kid was really cute. A blush on his cheeks almost every single time Iwaizumi spoke. And his vibrant energy was really attractive.</p><p>He was thinking so much about Hinata he didn’t even realize he was already home.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“Shit! Shittykawa don’t do that,” Iwaizumi says, clutching his chest. Oikawa rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic. You didn’t wait for me. Didn’t you see my text?” Iwaizumi sighs as he takes off his shoes.</p><p>"No, I didn't. I'm kinda tired so can we not right now?" he asks, hoping Oikawa will let it go. He moves to go to his room but Oikawa quickly steps in front of him.</p><p>"No! I won't. Iwa-chan, you've been such a huge dick lately," Oikawa says, crossing his arms. "Why won't you talk to me like you used to? Why are you ignoring my texts? Am I really just another hookup to you?"</p><p>Iwaizumi frowns in guilt. He didn't realize how much of an asshole he was. He was thinking this might be better for Oikawa in the long run, but now looking into his best friend's eyes filled with vulnerability, he knows he's in the wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off. I've just been stressed lately. We can talk okay? Just maybe after I've had some rest. Okay?" He reaches out and holds onto Oikawa's wrists. Oikawa still looks distrustful but he finally nods.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and Hinata meet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oikawa</p><p>Iwaizumi was ignoring him. Again. He doesn’t want to be pushy but after having a ‘talk’ with him, which mainly consisted of his best friend distracting him with placating touches and his mouth on his skin, Iwaizumi went back to ignoring him. Oikawa hates how easily he persuaded he is from just a little bit of affection.</p><p>He doesn’t know what else to do but he feels like he’s losing him. It’s frustrating to watch their years of friendship come boiling down to this point, but Oikawa still does not regret a thing. He’d rather a bit of Iwaizumi’s love than none at all.</p><p>And what’s funny (and concerning) from it all is how much Iwaizumi is spending on groceries. Between the two of them, Iwaizumi was the one who went to buy groceries and Oikawa was the one who cooked, so it didn’t alarm Oikawa at first.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the weirder it got. The items made no sense. He could come home with some whole milk (they’re lactose intolerant) and a cheesecake, or bacon and some paper towels. Other days, there would be bags of chips and some avocados. The behavior didn’t seem too weird at first; they do live near the grocery store. But it was almost every day this past week. He knows Iwaizumi does have money saved up so it’s not like he’s splurging, but he also doesn’t touch some of the items he buys, and just leaves them on the counter or throws them in the cabinets.</p><p>Oikawa knows the items aren’t for him either. They both like to take care of their body and most of the foods are fatty or not to his taste.</p><p>There has to be another reason and Oikawa won’t rest easy until he finds out what it is.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata</p><p>Hinata holds back another yawn. His shift is almost over and it’s a blessing. His legs are stiff and it’s been a slow day.</p><p>A good thing that came out of it was Iwaizumi-senpai coming by again and they were able to chat a bit more. He has been coming in consistently the past week since they both have met. Hinata wonders how much he eats to be buying all these random food items almost every single day. He’d always get Hinata’s recommendations, daily sales, or special deals he suggests. Ukai must think he's a sale wizard. </p><p>Sometimes he’ll mistaken a special deal or another and only realize it when Iwaizumi is already in line but the older man doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Maybe he has roommates who crave all these different foods? Hinata isn’t here to judge.</p><p>“Okay, Hinata. Clock out, your shift’s done.”</p><p>Hinata smiles as he quickly runs from behind his counter and takes off his apron. Ukai yawns as he takes over Hinata’s spot.</p><p>“Bye, boss! See you tomorrow,” Hinata says. “Oh! I think I might get some things before I go.”</p><p>Ukai shrugs as he lights a cigarette. “Sure thing, I don’t think we’ll get too many people at this time.”</p><p>Just as he says that, the sliding doors open with a beep signaling a customer. </p><p>“Welcome,” Ukai says as he opens up a magazine. “Anything you looking for?”</p><p>“It’s alright, I got it,” the voice says.</p><p>“Oh Oikawa it’s you. You and Iwaizumi switch duties?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. Switching it up.” Hinata peeks his head from behind the shelves to see who his boss is talking to after hearing Iwaizumi’s name pop up. The man is tall, even taller than Iwaizumi, with fair skin and fluffy brown hair. He has a soft smile too as he exchanges pleasantries with Ukai.</p><p>After he tunes out their conversation which mainly consisted of what was for sale, Hinata loses interest and starts to walk to the back to clock out. He puts on his coat and scarf, grabs his bag, and hangs up his apron. He begins looking at the notes on his phone for groceries he needed to get before heading home.</p><p>“Hmm…would Kenma like pasta today,” Hinata muses. He walks back out to grab a basket and a few pasta boxes and trails around to the grocer’s section. “He also needs his veggies.”</p><p>As he walks around the store, piling up on his basket, he looks at his last item. A special reward just for himself; flan puddings. He went around to the aisle and looks around. They should be here, he thinks. He then looks up and frowns as he sees someone placed them higher.</p><p>Hinata knows he could probably reach it if he jumped, but he also doesn’t want to knock over all the items and be scolded by Ukai. He tries really hard to reach as far as he can on his tippy toes.</p><p>“Just a little more…” he grumbles as he fingertips nearly touch it.</p><p>“Need some help?” Hinata yelps and bumps into the shelves. An arm shoots out and steadies him before any of the bags in front come crashing down.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the voice says.</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay. Sorry I get jumpy,” Hinata says as he looks up. It was the man that was talking to Ukai. He already forgot his name. He smiles sheepishly as he straightens himself up.</p><p>“Did you want the chocolate or the flan?” the man asks.</p><p>“Um, the flan please. Thank you,” Hinata says, shyly. He’s not sure why he feels nervous around this man.</p><p>“Here you go,” the man says as he drops the flan into the redhead’s basket. “I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new around here?”</p><p>Hinata nods and smiles. “Yeah! I just moved here about a week ago.”</p><p>“We don’t really get new faces around here so that’s refreshing. I’m Oikawa Tooru, what’s your name Chibi-chan?” he asks. Hinata pouts at the nickname but allows it for the sake of exchanging names.</p><p>“I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you!” he says. His phone suddenly starts to buzz. Hinata apologizes to Oikawa as he glances at his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>kenma</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>shouyou where r u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hungry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>did u get kidnapped</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah sorry. That’s my roommate. I have to get going. Umm, I’ll see you around?” Hinata says hesitantly. Oikawa was a very attractive man. He looks like he wouldn’t glance twice at someone like Hinata, yet here he was, looking actually interested.</p><p>“Of course, looking forward to it,” Oikawa says with a wink. “I’ll see you, Chibi-chan.”</p><p>“It’s Hinata!” he says pouting as Oikawa laughs and walks away.</p><p>He quickly goes to check out his items, and bids his boss goodbye again as he makes his way home.</p><p>Two attractive men in a week and they both knew each other. Iwaizumi wasn’t exaggerating when he said this was a small town. He should have asked Oikawa about him but he figures he’ll bump into them again one way or another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will have longer chapters in the future, just wanted to have everyone meet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Fine,” he concedes. “I’m taking him around town tomorrow since he’s new around here. You can tag along. But the second I feel you antagonizing him, you’re leaving us alone. Got it?”</p><p>“Perfectly, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a smile. Iwaizumi doesn’t know if that makes him feel better or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi finished up his evening jog and slowed down to a nearby park. He has been running more often to let out some stress. Oikawa has been giving him suspicious looks lately. They’re not exclusive and Iwaizumi has made that plenty clear but his best friend had the tendency to get incredibly jealous. Like a fire that consumes everything in its path in the blink of an eye. He doesn’t slow down, only tries to tear apart everything in his analyzation quickly.</p><p>That makes Iwaizumi all the more cautious to tell Oikawa he has found someone that he’s interested in. Although it has been a short time since they met, the bright eyed cashier has taken up place in Iwaizumi’s shower thoughts and pre-bedtime routine.</p><p>He glances at his watch and wonders if he could pop in the store before Hinata leaves his shift. He hopes he isn’t forward enough to be creepy but obvious enough for Hinata to feel comfortable reciprocating.</p><p>It’s going to be Hinata’s day off the next day and he is finally able to spend more than a couple of minutes at the store with him. No old ladies waiting behind him in line or a boss watching them from a distance to make sure they’re not wasting time with idle chit-chat.</p><p>Even if they’re going to meet tomorrow anyway, Iwaizumi still wants to see Hinata and so he begins to jog towards the store.</p><p>Only to freeze and see Oikawa come out at the same time he arrives.</p><p>“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, squinting his eyes.</p><p>“Oh hey. I was just jogging past.” He’s not sure why he’s nervous but Oikawa already looks like he’s scrutinizing him.</p><p>“Hm yeah. Were you going to pop in?” Oikawa asks, faux casual. He sticks his hands in his pocket as he waits for Iwaizumi to answer.</p><p>“Ah. Maybe. I think we’re out of milk,” he says.</p><p>“Okay, only old man Ukai is in there. You’re in luck, there’s no line.” Iwaizumi noticeably deflates when he hears that.</p><p>“Oh. Well they’re gonna close soon so I’ll just get it another time. Let’s head back?” He begins to run only to have his wrist grabbed.</p><p>“So. There’s a cute cashier you latched onto I bet.”</p><p>Iwaizumi winces. “Oikawa, come on.”</p><p>“I knew it! I was hoping to catch them but I only saw Ukai. I bet I just missed them by a hair.”</p><p>Iwaizumi almost sighs in relief but he also hates that Oikawa is acting like a possessive lover more than a best friend that he cherishes more than anything. He tugs his wrist away and sets Oikawa his coldest glare.</p><p>“And what exactly were you hoping to accomplish by catching them?” Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa shrugs.</p><p>“Nothing. Just wanted to see who’s the new little toy that caught your eye. So. When are we going to meet?”<br/>“Chill, we’re not anything yet. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Iwaizumi says. He has already become protective of Hinata and doesn’t want him to find out he has a jealous ex-lover out to get him. It isn’t exactly the most welcoming feeling for someone new in town.</p><p>“I want to meet the person my best friend is into! Is that wrong of me?” Oikawa asks, a smile on his face. Yeah right, Iwaizumi wants to say. But he doesn’t want to start anything. He wants to feel refreshed when he meets up with Hinata tomorrow.</p><p>“Well. I don’t know what to tell you, he’s not into me like that so there’s nothing to worry about.” Oikawa doesn’t look like he believes him at all but they both start walking home, silence thick between them.</p><p>“Oikawa, don’t be like this,” Iwaizumi says when they step inside their home. “If you’re going to act out, maybe it’s best we don’t live together anymore.”</p><p>Oikawa snaps his head towards him and glares. “No! Iwa-chan, do you enjoy hurting me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs. “I really don’t want to have to fight with my best friend all the time. Believe it or not, you’re one of the few people I actually like.” He pretends not to see the blush spreading on Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“I know I’ve been hard to deal with…” Oikawa starts. Iwaizumi bites back his words of ‘no kidding’ but waits patiently for Oikawa to finish. “I honestly did just want to meet this new fixation of yours with no ill intention. I feel it’s the only way I can let it go. Please.”</p><p>Iwaizumi holds onto the bridge of his nose, feeling his head starting to hurt. He doesn’t know if Hinata would get overwhelmed if he brought a stranger with him but Oikawa does seem sincere and Iwaizumi doesn’t want to know what he will do if he tells him no. Maybe it is better to quell his curiosity earlier than later.</p><p>“Fine,” he concedes. “I’m taking him around town tomorrow since he’s new around here. You can tag along. But the second I feel you antagonizing him, you’re leaving us alone. Got it?”</p><p>“Perfectly, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a smile. Iwaizumi doesn’t know if that makes him feel better or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata waits patiently on a bench by the train station just like he and Iwaizumi confirmed via text. He hums to himself as he takes a sip of his green tea with a cup for Iwaizumi sitting next to him as gratitude for showing him around.</p><p>His phone lights up with a buzz with the words ‘here’ flashing. Hinata looks up from his phone to see Iwaizumi wave to him with a smile. Hinata smiles and waves back and that is when he notices his senpai isn’t alone.</p><p>His mouth gapes open a little when he sees the familiar face.</p><p>“Hi Iwaizumi-senpai!” he greets. “And Oikawa-san, nice to see you again.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looks curiously between them two. “You two know each other?” Oikawa looks just as stunned as he is.</p><p>“Chibi-chan. Wow, didn’t expect to see you here. You work at the store?” Oikawa questioned, feeling a bit put off.</p><p>“Yeah! When we met, I just clocked out. It’s cool you’re joining us! Are you two roommates?” Hinata asks, getting up. “Oh! Sorry, Oikawa-san. I didn’t know you were joining us. I only got one tea for Iwaizumi-senpai but I could run in and grab another one-”</p><p>He wasn’t done with his sentence before the green tea was taken from the seat next to him. Oikawa gives him a smile. “Iwa-chan won’t mind sharing with me, isn’t that right?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa suspiciously as he glances down at the tea and then back at his friend’s face.</p><p>Hinata looks on curiously.</p><p>“Yes we’re roommates though that might be putting it mildly,” Oikawa says a second after taking a big sip. “Mmm, that hits the spot. Iwa-chan, you wanna try?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Not much of a tea person,” he grumbles. “But thanks for getting it for me-I mean us, Hinata. Sorry I didn’t mention he was joining us but I feel like maybe having more faces for you to recognize will make you more comfortable start of the semester.”</p><p>Hinata gives a small smile and a shake of his head. “No worries! And yeah the more the merrier! Where are we going first?”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles back, ignoring Oikawa’s slight scoff. “We can visit the restaurants near campus first so you know your options besides the campus café.”</p><p>“Sounds good! Do you think we could actually stop for food at one of those places? I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast,” Hinata says.</p><p>“Sure thing!” Iwaizumi says. He freezes when he feels Oikawa slip an arm around his.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he whispers. Oikawa pouts at him. “I’m cold, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Ah, are you guys together?” Hinata asks as he takes another sip. Iwaizumi quickly shakes his head.</p><p>“No, he’s just clingy. We’re just friends.” The arm around his tightens its grip and he winces when he feels nails dig into his skin.</p><p>“Oh Iwa-chan, I’m sure you think of us more than just friends.” Iwaizumi grits his teeth as Hinata gives a knowing look. The conversation dies down after that as they all quietly make their trek to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re sitting at a quaint diner by the windows, looking through the menus when Iwaizumi needed to get up to use the bathroom. He half considered to hold it in as he wasn’t sure what Oikawa would say to Hinata when he wasn’t around but at a certain point, he couldn’t.</p><p>“Um…need to go use the restroom. Be right back,” he says and gives a look at Oikawa, hoping his message to him gets through. Oikawa gives a sly smile back and waves.</p><p>“Hurry back, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunts in response as he quickly power walks to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“So Chibi-chan. How did you and Iwa-chan meet?” Oikawa says mere seconds after Iwaizumi is out of sight.</p><p>Hinata fidgets a little under Oikawa’s stare. He seems so different than when they met at the grocery store.</p><p>“Um, he was a customer when we properly met but before that I kind of got mad at him for looking really creepy when I was walking home one day. I thought he was a stalker but it’s only ‘cause I get nervous easily. He apologized and then offered to take me around town!”</p><p>Oikawa nods as if processing all the information. “I see. Are you fond of Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Hinata hesitates. He feels like this is a trap but he’s not sure why. He’s still unclear of their relationship but he knows Oikawa must feel some type of way against him and Iwaizumi getting close. Maybe ex-lovers?</p><p>“Ah, he has been nothing but nice to me. Like a good senpai!” Hinata answers. Oikawa doesn’t look like he is letting up on that answer but Iwaizumi finally makes his way back to their booth.</p><p>“Are you guys ready to order?” he asks. He pointedly looks at Oikawa again, but this time Hinata catches it.</p><p>“Sure,” Oikawa says as he calls over the waitress. Hinata slumps down a bit in relief when the waitress takes their orders and Oikawa starts a conversation with Iwaizumi.</p><p>“So chibi-chan, let’s exchange numbers!” Hinata jumps up when Oikawa addresses him. Iwaizumi also looks surprised. “You know, in case Iwaizumi is ever busy and you need someone else’s help.”</p><p>Hinata fidgets with his fingers, suddenly nervous. “Um, I don’t want to be a bother-”</p><p>“Nonsense! No bother at all. Here,” Oikawa says, practically shoving his phone into Hinata’s hands.</p><p>“Um, thanks Oikawa-senpai,” he says as he inputs his number into the phone. As he does so, he doesn’t notice Oikawa freezing at the way he addressed him. “Where are we going after we eat?”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles. “I was thinking we can go see the huge fountain in the middle of campus. It’s really nice there and you can bring your lunch or read on your break.”</p><p>Hinata smiles brightly. “Sounds good!”</p><p>They eat breakfast together and the mood noticeably gets less tense. Oikawa does seem to lighten up around Hinata and Iwaizumi almost sighs in relief. He did notice Hinata more closed off to himself when he returned from the bathroom and he feared for the worst but now both of them seem to hit it off as they talked about their love for volleyball.</p><p>“You play middle, chibi-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah! I had this awesome setter back in high school and he would always send the balls to me with pinpoint accuracy! It sucks he didn’t end up at this school though,” Hinata says as he stuffs some eggs into his mouth.</p><p>Oikawa laughs. “Well lucky for you, I am also an amazing setter.”</p><p>“Wow! You’re a setter, Oikawa senpai? That’s awesome! What about you, Iwaizumi-senpai?”</p><p>“I’m a wing spiker,” Iwaizumi says smiling at Hinata’s energy.</p><p>“Wow! Are you the ace of the team?” Hinata asks, leaning forward.</p><p>“Well of course,” Iwaizumi says, subconsciously flexing his arms as he crosses them across the table. He hears a scoff beside him and turns to glare at his friend.</p><p>“Chibi-chan, you gotta watch out for these moves of his,” he says with a dramatic wave of his hand. Iwaizumi turns red as he is about to retort but the waitress arrives with their meals and drinks.</p><p>Their lunch date goes pretty smoothly after that, though Iwaizumi felt Oikawa jabbed at him more often than usual which was irritating in itself, but Hinata’s smile and bubbly exterior certainly overrode all of that. He is slowly getting more comfortable with the both of them and that is all Iwaizumi can ask for. Even if Oikawa seemed to like embarrassing him in front of his new interest.</p><p>He offers to pay for their whole meal, despite Hinata’s protest. Iwaizumi waves him off while Oikawa remained silent.</p><p>They soon head out of the cafe into the brisk air and head towards their campus.</p><p>“Do you guys want ice cream? Since Iwa-chan treated, I can get this one for us,” Oikawa says as they pass by a quaint little ice cream shop.</p><p>“Will you really? Thanks Oikawa-senpai! I have been craving dessert,” Hinata says. “I’ll treat you both next time!” Iwaizumi tenses, waiting for Oikawa to rebut him. ‘There is no next time,’ ‘We might get too busy’ or even a simple ‘no thanks.’</p><p>“Sure, chibi-chan.”</p><p>He gives Oikawa an intense look. What is he playing at? Does he genuinely enjoy Hinata’s company? Is this a way of him giving Iwaizumi a seal of approval? But Oikawa isn’t even glancing at him. He goes straight into the ice cream shop, with Hinata close behind. Hinata is smiling when he turns back to him while holding the door open but gives a questioning glance when he sees the contemplative look on Iwaizumi’s face.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Iwaizumi-senpai?” he asks. Iwaizumi shakes out of it and follows Hinata inside as he holds the door, ushering Hinata inside the warm shop.</p><p>“Nothing, sorry. Just lost in thought.”</p><p>Oikawa gets Iwaizumi’s favorite; a simple vanilla with a waffle cone while he himself a mint chocolate and Hinata a mango sorbet.</p><p>They walk around the fountain together, eating their sweet treat while enjoying the nice weather as they slow to a stop and decide to sit for a bit at a bench.</p><p>“I can’t wait to start the semester! I can’t wait to try out for the volleyball club!” Hinata says as he finishes his ice cream first and tosses his used napkins in a bin.</p><p>“Oi, chibi-chan. At least wipe your face first before throwing those napkins away.” He doesn’t say it in a condescending way at all not according to the fond look on the man’s face. Oikawa reaches in his pocket for a few tissues and takes it upon himself to start wiping Hinata’s face for him, while the little redhead scrunches his face up.</p><p>Iwaizumi freezes. He’s not sure what he’s feeling right now but that previous relief at Hinata and Oikawa getting along are now melting to what he feels like is anxiousness. He feels like he is losing a game he didn’t know he was playing. Just like every other moment with Oikawa.</p><p>“Thanks Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata chirps. “But I’m not a baby, I can clean myself.”</p><p>“Hm, you sure look like one though. I can’t help but want to take care of you.” The malice in his tone from earlier is completely gone now. Iwaizumi loses his appetite and tosses his ice cream into the trash.</p><p>“That was expensive you know!” Oikawa says when he noticed.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says simply. “So Hinata, do you want to check out the nearby outlets to go shopping or the main library hall?”</p><p>Hinata thinks for a bit. “Hm…I’m not really a studying kind of guy so maybe the outlets?” Iwaizumi nods as he stands up.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go. I’ve been needing to get new knee pads.”</p><p>“Oooh, yeah let’s go to a sports store!” Hinata says, nearly vibrating with excitement.</p><p>The outlets are a bit of a walk but Hinata doesn’t seem tired at all matching both his and Oikawa’s pace. Oikawa doesn’t seem as possessive over him now at all, compared to how their little outing had started. In fact, he isn’t even speaking to him.</p><p>“Hey,” Iwaizumi says to him once Hinata is a few paces ahead of them.</p><p>“What?” Oikawa says back. Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to phrase his next question. Are you into Hinata? Are you trying to take him from me to make me jealous?</p><p>“How do you like him?” Iwaizumi says instead.</p><p>“He’s…pretty much what I imagined when I first met him,” Oikawa says. “Cute. Feisty. Totally your type I guess.”</p><p>“And you’re okay with me…pursuing him in that way?” Iwaizumi pushes further. He has no idea what Hinata feels towards him in particular, or even anything about his sexuality. But if he gets Oikawa’s go-ahead, he’d feel a lot better.</p><p>“Hm…sure. As long as you’re okay with me doing the same.” Iwaizumi stops walking and grips onto Oikawa’s arm.</p><p>“Wanna run that by me again?” he asks.</p><p>“You know…I’m still missing a date to my sister’s wedding. Spring is coming up. I gotta have my options open, am I right?” Oikawa gives him a sly wink to him as he pulls his arm away and catches up to Hinata who stopped walking when he noticed them both lagging behind.</p><p>Iwaizumi really shouldn’t have brought Oikawa to this outing, he thinks grimly as he sees Oikawa slide an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more to the 'date' coming soon!</p><p>also will be introducing kenma. thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>